elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adán Valbergue
is the protagonist of Fight Your Friends and a hunter. Appearance Adán is a Deep-Sea Lizardfish trans man siren, heighting 1,72cm. He is always seen with a calm expression on his face, smirking and laughing freely. He conveys much of his emotions through his eyebrows, such as raising them in shock or disbelief, or furrowing them in confusion, so his smiles can at times contradict what he is actually feeling. Many find him attractive, thanks to his appearance and charms. Adán has two skin colors: azure, which covers most of his body, and deep blue, seen on the sides of his face, on the back of his neck and overall the back part of his body, except his arms. His gills are the same color as his skin, only appearing slightly darker at the tips. His ears appear as long fish fins, colored dark blue and a gradient gold, falling down and barely reaching his chest. He also has fins between his fingers, roughly the same color as his skin. Another of Adán's features include include drooping eyelids, a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth, and a snub nose. He has thick, medium length eyebrows forked at both ends, and white messy hair, completely shaved at the back, appearing rather as grey or light blue thanks to his dark blue skin. He also has small dots on his fingers that cross his hands, and his nails are naturally a shade of blue. One of Adán's most distinctive traits are his many tattoos, that put together can symbolize the colors of the rainbow. He has a red giant octopus on his left shoulder that covers most part of his chest, an orange spotted eagle ray on his upper arm, a gold lionfish on his forearm and a dust-covered, old sea dive helmet, all surrounded by water waves. Other tattoos include a jade Bakunawa on his back and a purple manananggal on the back of his right shoulder, as well as a matching immortal Jellyfish on his left thigh, shared by the friends of his group. Adán also has a couple of scars obtained as a result of accidents or surgery. He has two horizontal scars under his chest, on the lower edge of the pectoralis muscle, because of mastectomy, a bullet scar on his right thigh, as well as many small scars on his feet. Personality Cool-headed and ridiculously good at everything he is good at, Adán is a flirty and snarky young man known for his flippant affability and friendly nature. He often pretends to fall for tricks to humor himself and plays along with larger schemes while clearly holding back. He has much the personality of a mentor, as he will lesson and guide others without them noticing. One of Adán's most easily noticeable characteristics is the calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. He is very amorous, flirting with any attractive person he sees, and sometimes handing them flowers, such as roses. He never seems the least bit shaken by the chaos occurring around him, merely pointing out things that may seem weird or out of place to him. Adán is very proficient with the guitar, and very good at singing. Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Valbergur means "salvation of the slain in battle." Caacbay means comrade-in-arms. Trivia *Adán's birthday falls on World Friendship Day, or International Day of Friendship. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fight Your Friends characters Category:Sirens Category:Transgender Category:Men Category:Bisexuals